Trust
by Nicky25
Summary: It's really difficult to decide if you will tust someone. A new guy comes to New Salem. Will the circle trust him? If yes, will their decision be correct?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Secret Circle. This is my first fanfic so try not to be too judgemental. This take place after Black John's death. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cassie's POV

Everything around me was dark. I felt like I was sinking into a never-ending darkness. What's going on? Where am I? I couldn't breathe. All that darkness was suffocating me.

And suddenly, everything changed. I was on the beach. And a guy was with me. The only thing I could clearly see in him was his eyes. They were blue. But they weren't like Adam's. Adam's eyes were always kind and reminded me of the ocean whereas these eyes were icy blue and like they were absorbing everything they see.

Then I felt like I was burning. Flames covered me. I screamed.

...

Adam's POV

I woke up hearing Cassie screaming. She was lying next to me and my hands were around her.

"Cassie, wake up." I said while I was shaking her gently.

Cassie opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh god, Adam." She said and buried her face in his shoulder shaking.

"Cassie, it's all okay. It was just a dream." I told her and gave her a light kiss in her forehead. She stopped shaking and relaxed a little.

"I keep having this dream about darkness I told you the other day" she said in low voice. "But tonight it had a new end." She paused. "I burst into flames."

I didn't talk for several moments. I was thinking about these dreams and I didn't really like them. Finally, I said "Cassie, I don't think they mean something. Maybe you have them because of the latest events" I didn't need to mention which events. It was just two weeks since we defeated Black John and we got together. A lot had changed.

Cassie looked like she was believing me. "I know I just... I just don't know."

"Hey, do you know what will make you feel better?" I said giving her a tender kiss.

"Adam..." She said playfully.

"What? I was talking about a coffee and a delicious cupcake. Where did your little dirty mind go?" I said making her blush slightly.

...

Cassie's POV

After we stopped to a coffee shop, we headed to school. School. I sighed. I had to talk Diana. We hadn't actually talk since Black John's death. I didn't want to. I didn't know how to face her. I was so afraid that we were going to fight and I didn't want that, either. Another person I was afraid to meet was Nick. I broke his heart and _seriously why he shouldn't be angry with me? He probably doesn't want to talk to me again._

Adam pulled the car on the school's garage and we headed to the gate. There were all the members of the circle. "Hey, guys." Adam said.

"Good morning" said Diana "I was thinking of holding a meeting tonight on my house to talk about some things and relax a little. What do you say, Cassie?"

"That would be a very good idea." I simply replied and there nods from all the members of the club.

"Ok then." Suzan said "So let's talk for another topic. Did you see the new guy? He's totally hot." All the boys rolled their eyes. Faye looked really interested. _Poor guy _I thought. "Yeah, roll your eyes all you want. He is tall and he has dark hair with blue eyes that maybe are even better than Adam's. No offence, Adam. I am stating the facts"

"None taken." Adam said and chuckled. The bell rang and all went to their classes. "See you later." said Adam and gave me a kiss.

I got to my class and I sat at an empty seat. I opened my literature book when I heard a gentle voice "Is this seat taken?".

I lifted my eyes from my book to the person who told. It was a tall guy with dark hair. _The new guy Suzan was talking about earlier _I thought. I was ready to answer him when I looked into his eyes. His icy blue eyes. The same eyes I had dreamed last night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Secret Circle. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cassie's POV

I froze and million thoughts come to my mind. _If he was the guy I had dreamed, the dream was prophetic. And that means that all that happened at the dream are actually going to happen or they symbolize events that are going to happen. Either way I don't think that me bursting into flames will be good. _I stopped my internal babbling because I realized he was still looking me expecting an answer.

"No" I mumbled. I didn't know if he heard my response or he sat anyway.

"So" he said when the lesson had already started "What's your name?"

"Cassie" I replied. I thought that if I replied him with answers of one word, he might stop talking to me. Well, that didn't actually work.

"Cassie is a beautiful name." He paused for a moment. "I'm Daniel. I just moved here from California."

"California? I spent fifteen years there. What made you leave sunny California for New Salem?" I asked.

"What do you mean? New Salem isn't that bad." He replied

"Seriously? I mean don't take me wrong I like New Salem." I thought the circle and Adam. "But California is actually mentioned to a map"

He laughed "Well, what can I say. I like the mystery of it. Besides, it has really beautiful girls." He said.

When I was about to reply to his compliment, Ms Lanning said "Cassie and Daniel, sorry I am interrupting your chat but you're in class and not in a chat room."

All eyes turned to us. _Great._ "Sorry, Ms Lanning" She turned and continued the lesson. My phone beamed in my pocket. I opened it and read the message. It was from Faye: _Already flirting with the new guy? _I simply rolled my eyes and tried to focus to the lesson.

...

I was heading to the back room, when Adam put his arm around me and asked "How was your day so far?"

"Good. I met the new guy, Daniel." I replied him giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh. Is he as hot as every girl think?" he asked me playfully.

"Are you asking me if I like Daniel?" I said with the same playful tone.

"Maybe." he replied. When he saw that I wasn't replying, he said "So?"

"Mmm..." I told him "Let me think for a moment... I think he's hot, but he isn't as hot as my boyfriend."

Then he opened the door of the back room and we got in. There were Diana, Laurel and Melanie talking about the Valentine's Day dance, Suzan and Faye talking to Daniel and the Henderson brothers and Sean about a new rock group.

"Daniel, that's Cassie, as you already know, and that's Adam, Cassie's _boyfriend_." Faye said with her husky voice emphasizing the word _boyfriend_.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." Daniel told Adam.

"Nice to meet you, too. So, Daniel, are you new in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California." he answered.

"What do you think of New Salem?"

"I really like it. I believe it's a very mysterious town. It is said that New Salem was founded by the _witches_ who survived the _witch hunt_ at Salem." he said looking straight into Adam's blue eyes and then he added "A very amusing myth, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure." Adam replied squeezing my hand.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Cassie, Ms Lanning said that we should present a project about Shakespeare until the end of this week." he said shifting his eyes from Adam's to mine giving me a dazzling smile.

"Okay, can you meet me after school at my house to start working on it?" I asked him.

"Sure. Where do you live?"

"I live in Crowhaven Road, Number twelve."

"Okay, see you later." he said and left the room.

"Am I the only one who caught the thing he said about the _witches_?" Sean asked us.

"No, Sean. But probably he doesn't know anything." Laurel answered him.

"Can we be so sure about that?" Melanie, who is the brain of the circle, said.

"I think Melanie has a point. We must be careful." Adam agreed.

"Whatever, Adam." said Faye "You're being paranoid or you are just jealous because Daniel was flirting with Cassie."

"He wasn't." I said. _Or was he?_

"Yeah. Even a ten-year-old kid could understand he was flirting with you." she said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"I am not jealous." Adam said defending himself. "Besides, Melanie agreed with me"

"Melanie is just Melanie, always suspicious." Faye said.

"What does that mean?" Melanie said interrupting Faye's husky voice.

"It means that..."

"Faye, enough" Diana said with a loud voice. "We are going to talk about Daniel in the meeting"

After that everyone kept quiet and finished their lunch. I was thinking about what Adam and Melanie said. After all, Daniel did mention the word _witches, _but New Salem is known for this myth.

...

After we had finished the lunch, I decided that I should talk to Diana. "Diana, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

She hesitated for some moments, but in the end she agreed. We were walking outdoors when I started talking "Diana, I know we haven't talked for weeks, but I really wanted to talk to you. Diana, I'm really... really sorry about Adam. I don't know what to say. Well, I suppose... that I should thank you , but I know that will not actually help you. So... I wanted to tell you that despite the things that happened between us, I would like to still be your friend. If you want of course…." I stopped my babbling and looked straight into her emerald green eyes.

She hugged me and burst into tears. I hugged her back and whispered "Diana, I'm so so sorry."

When she finished, she looked me with these clear green eyes and said "Cassie, it's okay. I know that wasn't your fault and I want you to be my friend, too. Cassie, you're my best friend and nothing can change that."

Now, I had tears in my eyes and I hugged her "Oh Diana, thank you so much."

"I think we should get to class, now." Diana replied hugging me back.

"Okay." I said wiping my eyes and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to Review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cassie's POV

Adam drove me home after school. I opened the door and saw my mom decorating a cake. Since she got better, she had been start cooking all sorts of recipes. Don't take me wrong. I don't really mind. I'm happy she is energetic and tries to occupy herself but we need an army to eat all these cakes!

She looked up from the cake and said "How was school, Cassie?"

"Fine" I said. "There is a new guy at school. His name is Daniel and he's coming over because we have to do a project in literature."

"Ok." She said and asked the question that was bothering her "So ,did you enjoy yourself last night with Diana?"

"Yeah, it was great." I replied. I had told her that I would spend last night with Diana because I didn't really think that she would be okay spending the night with Adam.

She eyed me suspiciously and asked "Cassie, do you want to tell me something?"

I didn't answer. _Damn, I'm totally screwed. She will probably jump down my throat and then punish me for the whole month. _She saw that I didn't reply and continued "Well, Diana's father called to check how was Diana because according to her she was staying here last night and not the other way round." _Oh great! Diana decided she would spend last night with her boyfriend, too. _I tried to find a convincing lie to say but nothing came up. So I stayed quiet. _Here comes the lecture._

"Cassie, you should have told me about it. I thought we can trust each other. You can trust me and I don't really mind your spending the night with Adam." She said and then added "Do we need to do the _talk_?"

"No" I almost shouted. "Anyway, thanks mom." I mumbled and smiled at her._ That went really good_, I thought.

"Cassie, that doesn't mean you are not grounded." She added. _ Not so good after all._

"Ok" I sighed "but we are having a meeting tonight at Diana's house."

She nodded and got back to decorating the cake. The door bell rang and I opened the door. Daniel was standing there with his bag and a bouquet of red roses. "Hey, come in." I said.

He gave me the roses with a dazzling smile. After I made the proper introductions , we went upstairs in my room and started working on the project. Mom came for at least three times to ask him if he wanted some cake. He tried to refuse politely but in the fourth time he agreed. When we finished the first part of the project, he placed his hand over mine and asked "Do you want to go for coffee later?" I didn't really hear what he said because when he touched me, I felt a very powerful electric sensation. _What was that? _I thought. "So, do you want to go for coffee later?" He repeated scanning my face with his icy blue eyes.

"I can't today." I replied remembering the meeting.

"Maybe another time, then." He said and left.

…

I was lying in my bed thinking what happened with Daniel_. What was that sensation? It looked like when Adam touches me but still not quite the same_. I sighed. I was so confused. _Maybe I should just stay away from Daniel. _ Suddenly I felt totally drained of energy and I fell asleep. I woke up and realized that I was half hour late for the meeting. I checked my phone. Three missing calls from Adam. I dressed quickly and headed to Diana's house.

…

Adam's POV

Cassie was half hour late and she didn't reply at my calls. I was getting really worried.

"So let's start without her." Faye suggested when the bell rang and a minute later Cassie was at the room. I sighed in relief that she was ok.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. I just fell asleep and woke up five minutes ago", she said. Faye looked like she wanted to say something but Diana spoke "It's OK, Cassie. Sit down, please, and let's start." Cassie sat next to me and whispered "I'm so sorry."

I put my arm around her and whispered "Don't worry. Are you ok?" I looked her over. Her skin was paler than usual and I could see exhaustion in her eyes. Then Faye said with her husky voice "Adam, Cassie, are you with us?" Diana glared at Faye and asked Cassie and me "What do you think of Daniel?"

…

Cassie's POV

I was really exhausted and I just woke up. _How is that even possible? _"Don't worry. Are you ok?" I heard Adam whispering me. I was about to answer when Faye asked sarcastically "Adam, Cassie, are you with us?" and then Diana asked me and Adam glaring at Faye "What do you think of Daniel?"

"I don't think we should trust him." Adam said sternly. Faye rolled her eyes.

"I don't know he looks like a really good guy but…" I stopped myself. _What was I about to say? That when he touched me I felt an electric sensation that looked like Adam's touch?_ Diana looked questionably at me "But?" I sighed "I don't know." I said.

Diana smiled at me and said with her stentorious voice "Cassie, you have the gift of insight. Search deep inside you. What do you think?" I sighed again and tried to _search deep inside me _but I couldn't find any sensation at all about Daniel. I was extremely exhausted and I was feeling dizzy.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Diana asked forgetting completely her previous question. "You look as white as a sheet."

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Adam looked at me with his concerned blue eyes and said "Do you want me to drive you home?" "No, I told you…"

"Cassie, go. It's fine. We can continue tomorrow" Diana said and there were nods all around the group. "Ok, thanks" When we entered Adam's jeep, he said "Cassie, I should take you to a hospital or call a doctor. You look really pale and…"

"Adam, I don't need a doctor. I just need some sleep." I interrupted him and smiled him. "Cassie, I'm sorry but I'm just worried about you." "It's fine." We stopped in front of number 12. "I should go. Goodnight" "Goodnight" he said and kissed me. It was amazing how every time we kissed felt better than the last one. "I love you." I told him. "I love you, too" he said.

…

Adam's POV

I saw Cassie walk into her house and close the door behind her. I was worried. I needed to hold her in my arms and make sure she was totally fine.

I got back to my house and decided to call Laurel to ask her if she could make some tea of herbs for Cassie. She was really good at medicinal tea. "Hey, Laurel."

"Adam? What's up? Is Cassie feeling okay?" She said.

"Yeah. I drove her home and she's probably sleeping. I called to ask you if you could make a special tea for Cassie." "Sure, I've already made. Diana was worried, as well, and asked me after you and Cassie had left." "Ok, then thank you and goodnight" "Goodnight" she said and ended the call. Then I went to bed and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's chapter four! I wrote it in Nick's POV mostly, so tell me your opinion about it. :)**

* * *

Nick's POV

Cassie had just left with Adam and Diana was talking with Laurel to make some herbal tea for Cassie to help her. I was really worried about Cassie. She looked really tired and…

"Nick, did you hear what I said?" Deborah asked me with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"What?" I said.

She sighed and said "Can we leave now? I want to go home and talk to you about something."

I nodded. I would really like to go home, too, but I am not so sure about the talking part. When we entered our house, Deborah sat on the couch and told me to sit down. My uncle and aunt weren't at the house so we were alone. After a few moments, she said "Why do you still care about her?"

_Oh great, she want to talk about Cassie. _Being my usual self, I asked her coolly "Who?"

Now, she looked really frustrated. "You know who I am talking about." She hissed. I didn't say anything. "Seriously, I really want to know why you are wasting your time with her."

"I am not wasting my time because I don't care about her the way you think. I care about her cause she's my friend." I said expressionlessly.

"Yeah, Nick. Keep telling that to yourself and you may believe it." She said sarcastically.

"Deborah, what do you want? We won't talk about Cassie. So do you want to talk about something else?" I told her.

"Nick, we need to talk about her. You need to talk about her. I know you don't want to talk about her but it will help you" Deborah said and looked at me with her dark eyes.

I eyed her for a moment and realized that she was serious. "I don't know, Deb." I mumbled. _Maybe she is right, I thought. Maybe I need to talk to someone, but I've never opened up to anyone. Except for Cassie, a voice added. Yeah, maybe I really need to talk to Deb_. "Okay" I said cautiously and took a breath "I know she broke up with me and she is with Conant, but…but I still have feelings for her."

"It's normal, Nick. You loved her. You opened up to her and she…", her voice became hard.

"It wasn't her fault." I interrupted her, "I knew she was in love with Conant when she became my girlfriend."

"Stop defending her." She shouted "She hurt you. She is to blame."

"Deb…" "No. I don't want to hear your ridiculous excuses for her!" A few moments passed and neither I nor Deborah had said anything. "I am going to bed." I told her and went to my room.

….

Cassie's POV

I woke up and realized that thankfully the dizziness had ended. I got ready for school and went to the kitchen for breakfast. My mother had been already up and was making tea.

"Cassie, that's the herbal tea Laurel made for you. She brought it last night after you had slept." She paused for a moment and I saw worry in her big dark eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. I don't feel tired or dizzy." I told her. After I had drunk my tea and reassured my mum that I was okay, I went to school. Adam was standing near the gate. Raj, Adam's dog, was shaking his tail playfully. When he saw me, he jumped onto me and I nearly fell to the ground.

"Raj!" Adam shouted and caught me before falling. I smiled at him and told him teasingly "Come on, don't shout at him. He was just trying to play." He smiled back and kissed me. "How are you?"

"Much better, _especially now_." I told him meaning his hand around me and the kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked me with a serious tone. So I stopped the teasing and said "Yes, I am." He kissed me again and headed to his class.

I was in literature class, when I spotted Daniel and waved at him. He smiled at me, sat next to me and said "Good morning. You look really beautiful, today." _Okay, that was undoubtedly a compliment. _Then,he asked me "How about going for coffee after school?" I was ready to deny when a voice inside my head said: _Say yes. It's just coffee. Besides, you like spending time with him. _

"Okay. That will be fun." I replied. He smiled and turned his attention to the lesson. _What just happened?_ I thought. _Why am I still thinking about it? It's just coffee with a friend, right? No big deal. _I tried to attend the lesson after that but not with many results.

…..

Nick's POV

I was heading to class when I saw Diana sitting at the stairs crying. I stared at her. I knew that she hadn't been okay because of her break-up with Adam, but I had never seen her like that…so broken. I sat next to her and asked her softly "Diana, are you okay?"

When she realized she wasn't alone, she tried to wipe her tears and said "I'm fine, Nick. Go to class."

"Diana, it's okay to admit it hurts. You shouldn't hide it inside you." I told her letting some emotion in my voice.

She stared at me and said "Are you serious? Look who's talking. You never allow even a tingle of emotion appear in you and you pretend that your break-up with Cassie didn't hurt you at all! And you say that I should admit I am heartbroken! What about you, Nick? You should admit that you are so heartbroken that you can't even look at Cassie?"

I looked at her and realized she was right. "I'm sorry" I told her and then I put my arms around her and she started crying in my arms. She told me everything about how she was feeling and I told her everything, too. It felt good to open up to someone who can understand you.

….

After half an hour, I took her to her second class since we had lost the first. On my way to my class I kicked something on the floor. I looked down and saw that it was a wallet. For a moment I considered just leaving it there but then I thought its owner and decided to take it to the school principal. A tingle of curiosity passed through me and I opened the wallet to see who it belonged to. What I saw startled me. The picture at the ID in the wallet belonged to Daniel, but the name which was written in it was _Christian Evans._

* * *

**That was it. So what do you think about Daniel? Please Review! Good night! **


End file.
